


Busywork

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!Floyd, illicit afternoon workplace quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: It's important to make time for your significant other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> and now back to your regularly scheduled boning with earl and floyd. :D based on an idea from the lovely blossomtime!

"Please?"

"No. You're way too loud." Floyd didn't even bother looking up from the paper he was scribbling notes on. "And where exactly do you think we'd do it, anyway?"

Earl shrugged and continued draping himself over Floyd's shoulders. "I dunno. The edit bay. The satellite location van. A supply closet." He nipped at Floyd's neck gently. "Please, Floyd? We haven't had time for each other in weeks..."

True. Between on-location assignments and odd hours and Count Floyd tapings they hadn't had any time to spend alone. Hell, more often than not by the time Earl got home, Floyd had dozed off a while ago, and heaven knew Earl wasn't exactly in the mood after one of his stupidly long work days. Fucking Caballero. Still, this wasn't the time or place.

"No. Wait until we get home." He didn't want to say no, really. Earl didn't want him to, either. He could just hear the pout in Earl's voice as he whined and bit Floyd's neck again, softly.

"But I'm _horny_!"

"Usually when someone's busy wrapping themselves around someone else like you are right now, doll, they are." Floyd licked his lips and tried to keep himself together. "We'd get caught. You know you're loud."

"I can be quiet!"

Floyd heaved a sigh, putting his pencil down. "Fine. But only if you're quiet." Earl gasped and hugged Floyd tight, apparently forgetting his arms were around his neck.

"Earl. Can't breathe."

"Oh, jeez!" Earl blushed and released his grip on Floyd. "Sorry..."

***

He'd been hornier than he thought. The door to the edit bay barely shut and locked before Floyd had Earl shoved against it, their lips meeting in a desperate and admittedly sloppy kiss. Earl moaned softly against Floyd's lips, his hands tangled into Floyd's hair and gripping, occasionally tugging, just hard enough to hurt a little. Floyd didn't mind. He kind of liked it rough.

They split for air, panting softly, a string of saliva briefly connecting them before Earl once again closed the gap, his hands travelling down from Floyd's hair to his waist. No time to beat around the bush with a bunch of foreplay, as sexy as it was. Really, there wasn't any desire to waste time either. It had been entirely too long, and his cock felt like an iron bar in his pants.

Earl was starting to wonder if he was going to have a doorknob-shaped bruise on his hip and a fire escape map-shaped one on his back to match, but Floyd gripped his hips and backed up until they ended up in a chair in front of the console, Earl in Floyd's lap. They broke the kiss again, Earl turning his attention decidedly more south. Brushing his fingers over the obvious, growing bulge in Floyd's pants (which earned him nothing in the way of reactions- typical Floyd), he felt his own cock stir in response. God, he missed this.

"You know what to do with that," Floyd growled, his voice low in his throat. Holy shit, _yes_. That was exactly what Earl wanted to hear. He purred quietly and knelt almost reverently in front of his partner, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly slowly. He loved torturing Floyd like this. It always made him rougher when they finally got to the main event.

Floyd snarled impatiently and batted Earl's hand away to take care of the job himself, shoving his pants and underwear around his knees. The cold air of the edit bay hit his cock and made him tremble just a little. Earl smiled a little, reaching out and slowly stroking Floyd's length. "God, I missed this," he breathed, his mouth teasingly close to the tip. Floyd tangled a hand in Earl's hair and pressed forward just a bit, trying to get him to take the hint.

He didn't need to be told twice. Earl wrapped his lips around the head, sucking slowly and licking like he was savoring an ice cream cone. Floyd hissed softly and tugged Earl's hair gently, biting back a loud groan as he took him as deep as he could without gagging. His head tipped back against the chair, he forced back the urge to buck his hips and get as deep as possible. Choking his boyfriend in the middle of an illicit on-the-clock quickie didn't sound very appealing.

Entirely too quickly, he felt the peak approaching, and yanked Earl's head away. Earl winced and glared up at him momentarily, foggy glasses sliding down his nose. "What was that for?"

"What, you don't want this in you?" Floyd smirked. He knew how to get to Earl. Wrapping a hand around his length, slick with precum and spit, he stroked slowly, watching Earl's eyes drop from his face to his cock. "I thought the entire reason we came in here was so I could fuck you until you went cross-eyed." Earl bit his lower lip, clearly flustered. "You were begging me earlier. You wanted this. You wanted me to shove this in you and fuck you 'til the only thing you remember is my name."

"Tease."

"If you don't want it, I'll go back to the newsroom." Floyd moved to tuck his cock back into his pants. Earl whined and grabbed his hand.

"No! I want it!"

"That's it." Floyd smirked, nudged his pants down the rest of the way, and kicked them to the side, standing up as best he could on slightly shaky legs. "Stand up." Earl got to his feet quickly, a damp spot forming where the head of his dick rested in his slacks. God, that was hot. "Lose the pants."

In record time Earl had his pants off and laying atop Floyd's in a rough pile. Floyd had never seen him so worked up, with his hair a mess and a pink flush on his cheeks. "This was your idea," he said, giving Earl a soft smack on the ass and holding back a laugh at the high pitched squeak this earned him. "Find a spot."

"Console," Earl panted, trembling, placing his hands on the console just out of reach of the buttons. "Please..."

"Damn," Floyd purred, running a hand over Earl's ass, fingers brushing over his entrance gently. "You really do want this, don't you?"

"Yes!" Earl whimpered desperately, gasping softly. "Please, please, Floyd, I need it...!"

How was he supposed to tell that no? Floyd gripped Earl's hip with one hand and his cock with the other, pressing against him gently and trying not to be too overly smug when Earl whimpered softly. He gasped softly as his cock breached him, as Earl just barely held back an ecstatic moan.

"Remember," Floyd mumbled, digging his fingers into Earl's sides as he pushed in deeper, "you said you would be quiet." Earl let out soft whimpers and gasps as his lover sunk in bit by bit. God, he was big. He'd been spoiled and he knew it.

"Y-you're huge..."

"I know." Floyd rocked his hips slowly, keeping a tight grip on Earl's sides. "Scream and I'll pull out." They both knew better. All of Earl's noise turned Floyd on so badly sometimes he swore he was going insane. Earl groaned softly and nodded all the same, biting his lip. He'd missed this.

Floyd sped up his thrusts just a little, smirking slightly as Earl's soft whimpers and pants graduated to moans and little cries. Hot, but he wasn't in the mood to open that door and find half the staff standing there with knowing smiles on their faces. "Shut up," he growled, lowering himself over his lover and biting the shell of his ear. "You need to be quiet." Earl whimpered and gripped the edge of the console.

"H-how am I supposed to be quiet when you're- aaah!" Earl cried out, just loud enough to make Floyd nervous, as his thrusts grew faster. "Fuck, Floyd! More, please...!"

"Shhh!" Floyd covered Earl's mouth with his hand, hissing softly. "Swear to god, if you get us caught..." Earl's moans and gasps were muffled, but not by much. "Camembert. Shut up or I'll stop."

"Noooooo..." It was muffled, but understandable. Earl cried out against Floyd's palm as he plunged into him deeper and harder. Floyd was half-ready to strangle Earl with that stupid clip-on bowtie he wore, but part of him was afraid that would just make him louder. It would definitely make him hornier. He'd never known a simple little dork like Earl had it in him to be so kinky before they started going out.

Floyd moved his hand for just a moment to get a better grip and thrust deeper. Earl made a high-pitched keening sound, almost like a warning, and Floyd, desperate for a way to muffle him, pressed two fingers into his mouth. Earl's tongue, like it was second nature, went to work, like it was Floyd's dick in his mouth instead of his fingers.

Holy shit. Floyd bit down on the shoulder of Earl's jacket to keep himself from making too much noise, his cock twitching inside him. There was something so insanely, indescribably hot about the way Earl's tongue and lips and teeth worked his fingers like they were his cock, and the tight heat around him on top of it was almost too much for him to bear. He felt Earl tremble beneath him, and used the hand not currently busy being fellated to reach around him and grip his cock. God, he was hard as steel and soaking wet with precum. Floyd couldn't believe he was having this kind of effect on him.

"You gonna come?" he snarled into Earl's ear, smirking as he got a muffled "Mmhm!" in response. "Thought so. Your cock is hard as shit." Earl whimpered and bit down just a bit on Floyd's fingers. "Come on, gorgeous. Come for me." He removed his fingers from Earl's mouth, earning a quizzical noise between gasps and moans.

"I want to hear you. Say my name." Floyd licked the shell of Earl's ear gently. "Do it."

Earl didn't need more encouragement, and before he fully realized what was going on his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He cried out Floyd's name, which slowly, smoothly became a garbled, wordless scream as ecstasy gripped him. Drops of hot liquid hit Floyd's fist, and between that and the sounds Earl was making, he couldn't hold out. Shoving himself in as deep as possible, Floyd groaned into Earl's shoulder as he filled him, gripping his lover tight.

Silence overtook them, Earl barely managing to keep himself held up on shaking limbs. "Wow..." he breathed, turning and glancing over his shoulder at Floyd with a smile. "... I needed that..." Earl chuckled softly at the sight of a very disheveled Floyd, his hair a mess and his suit and tie quite out of order. "You did too, from the looks of things. You should see yourself."

"Shut up." Floyd smiled and bit Earl's neck playfully, then backed off of him, sighing quietly as his softening cock slid free. "Jesus..."

"Jesus left you a long time ago, Floyd." Earl retrieved his pants and underwear, removing his shoes long enough to pull them back on. "I like these boxers. I swear, if they get ruined..."

"This was your idea," Floyd said, fixing his tie and shirt before retrieving the rest of his clothing. "... But it was one of your better ones," he added.

"Thought you'd approve." Earl finished tying his shoes as Floyd buckled his belt. "... Wanna do it again at home tonight?"

"Seriously? You're insatiable."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"... It's a yes."


End file.
